the good and the bad
by crazy-tjickkiey
Summary: A story about Damon and Elena it follows the show after everything that happend lately she fell in love with Damon but she still has feelings for Stefan will she make the right choice ...
1. Forgive me

**Thanks for reading !**

**I hope you like it let me know please subscribe !**

_**Chapter 1- Forgive me**_

I just took a shower and put my clotes on when I heard Jeremy knock on my door

"Elena can I come in I want to tell you something"

I opened the door and saw Jeremy's face he was crying

"Jer what's wrong what happend "

"Elena I wanted to tell you I'm so sorry for what I did because of me Stefan is trapped in that stupid tomb with Katherine only because I wanted to help I underestemate Katherine I thought she would be weak enough to get in and out before she got up but she's really strong even if you all warned me I'm so stupid Elena and I really wanna help get Stefan out of there I'll do anything please forgive me

I just wanted to get that moonstone so we could despell it or something I don't wanna lose you"

"Its okay Jer don't cry anymore because if you don't stop crying I start to cry myself because I don't know what to do anymore It's not your fault It's mine If I wasn't the doppelganger you all should be safe so I'm going to fix this whatever may happen I Love You never forget that and I forgive you your my brother I'm going to keep you and Jenna and everyone safe whatever it takes"

"Elena why did you say the words I Love You like it was some sort off goodbye what are you going to do are you leaving ? "

"I don't know what to do Jer but I'll do whatever it takes"

Jeremy gave me a questioning look so I looked away and started to talk about something else

"so Jer have you heared something about Bonny how is she doing ?"

"She's still a little bit weak but she's going to be fine do you have plans today because maybe we can go see her later this day?"

"Yeah thats sounds good I will buy her some chocolate to bring with us I'll call you on my way over there okay now I really need to go bye Jer Love you" and after I gave him a hug I walked out of the room

I saw Jenna standing in the kitchen making breakfast and told her goodbye

"Don't you want to have some bacon with eggs before you leave ?"

"No thanks Jenna I'm a little in a hurry I pick something up on my way Love you Bye !"

a started the car and drove to the boarding house I wanted to know what Damon and Stefan were talking about before I ran out off the tomb yesterday

I didn't wanted to go I wanted to stay with Stefan but Damon grabbed my arm and stopped me I'am so mad at him for that why didn't he let me go to him

at that time I started to cry and didn't want Stefan to see it and definitly not Katherine so she can laugh about me I wanted to let Stefan know that I will be strong and that I love him I'll find a way to get him out off there

Stupid things are crossing my mind since last night like will he fall in love with Katherine again

I know he told me he didn't love her but I know for sure she does love him will he fall for that again

I know it's selfish because we broke up but I do love him and we had our problems but we can start over and be happy again I know he still loves me so we can work it out

**And what do you think about the story let me know ! **


	2. the promise they made

_**Chapter 2 – the promise**_

I was in front of the door of the boardinghouse the door was open so I walked in and found an empty bottle Wiskey on the floor I picked it up and put it on the side table

I saw light flickering in the living room so I supposed Damon was in there

I saw him sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace and I took a seat next to him and just when I was about to say something he turns his face in my direction and he looked like he was falling in peaces

"Damon what happend? I found a bottle on the floor are you okay ? " Even if I was still mad at him it pains me to see how he looked so broken at this moment

"Nothing happend so tell me what youre doing here and then just go don't act like you wanna be around me because I know you hate me Elena you didn't come here to act like were friends so just say what you want and then just go please .."

"Damon I don't hate you yes I'm still mad about yesterday but that doesn't mean I don't care about you dont push me away Damon not now"

"Why Elena please tell me why you are doing this first you told me how you hate me en now you supposed to care about me what is it about you that I keep trying to get our friendship back

before I met you I didn't care about anything and now I even made a promise to Stefan I can't keep"

What was he talking about what promise is that what they were talking about in the tomb

"Damon what promise what are you talking about"

"I Promised Stefan to keep you safe but how can I keep you safe if you don't want to be saved

I can't understand why you wanted to sacrifice yourself didn't you think about Jeremy and Jenna and Stefan and all your friends let me ask you one thing Elena, How did you feel yourself after losing your Parents How will Jeremy feel himself if he loses you to ?"

"How do you think how I feel when my parents died It was the most horrible feeling I ever had

and about Jeremy he has Jenna and If I could keep Jeremy and Jenna safe by sacrificing myself I would do it I don't want anything happen to them"

"And I dont want anything happen to you" He looked straight in my eyes and I was speechless about what he was telling me was this about the promise he made to Stefan or was it something else

Damon's POV

I wanted to tell her so much more I wanted to tell her she means the world to me that she makes me feel all kind off things I didn't feel before I wanted to tell her I will do anything for her If she only knew sometimes I wish she remembered the night when I brought her necklace to her

she kept her eyes locked in mine until she wrapped her armes around me and started to cry

I didn't wanted to make her cry but she needed to hear this so the next time she get a stupid idea off killing herself she thinks twice before she does something like that

Elena's POV

I don't know why but I just wanted to hold Damon to feel some comfort I felt myself safe in his arms tried to wipe the tears away but they didn't stop and I didn't want to let go off him it felt so nice with Damon I didn't have to be a big girl with him I just can let myself open up to him

He just holds me without saying a word that's what I need

With Stefan I feel like there's a wall between us and then he says some comforting words that doesn't help and only make me feel worse than I already felt Like are you okay and then I think no I'm not okay because if I was okay then I wasn't here crying things like that

I know it sounds mean but thats the different about Stefan and Damon

I looked up when I noticed his shirt was all wet because off my tears

"sorry about your shirt now it's all wet" I bit on my bottom lip and looked at his face he gave me a little smile

"Don't be sorry It's okay I'm gonna put a new shirt on and drop this one in the laundry don't worry about it" he told me when he pulls his shirt off

I blushed and wanted to walk to the kitchen when I fell over my handbag and fell straight in his lap with my hands on his upper body

"I'm so sorry" Pff Elena don't be so clumsy I was thinking

"If you wanted to sit on my lap and touch me you just have to ask" He told me wile he gave me that famous smirk

"Stop it Damon not funny" I laughed

"Thats what I wanted to see I told you before a long time ago in your kitchen You know how to laugh I like to see you laugh Tears only cost me wet shirts and I don't like doing the laundry that much I don't have Stefan in here now to do it for me"

That reminds me of Stefan maybe Damon has an idea to get Stefan out

"Uhm.. Damon talking about Stefan I want to ask you something if thats okay?"

"I already know what you want to ask me and the answer is No sorry Elena I don't know how we can get Stefan out of there Bonny isn't strong enough and I don't know any other witches who can keep up with the spell we need a very powerfull witch to do it"

"But what I do know is that I'm going upstairs to put a new shirt on before you like to touch my body again maybe some other time darling and uhm.. Elena it's rude to stare .."He winked at me

I didn't even know that I was doing it untill he told me so I put my hands on my face before he saw me blushing again

Oh my god Elena what are you doing snap out of it come on you have Stefan in there stop doing that you are here to make a plan to get him out of there ….I was thinking

Before I had the time to turn around Damon stood already behind me with a big smile on his face

"O uhm .. Elena I need to go to the shop to buy some things I guess you don't like blood bags do you"

"No I dont is it okay if I go with you I need something to buy for Bonny"

"Yes offcourse it's okay who doesn't wanna go shopping with a beautifull girl like you"

"My car or your car?"

"What do you think" He told me with a cocky smile

"Okay stupid question"


	3. what about the necklace

_**Chapter 3 – Necklace**_

We walked to his car and drove to the shop when we were in the car I called Jeremy

"Heey Jer I'm on my way to the shop and then I'm going to Bonny"

"Okay see you there...say Damon Hi for me"

"How did you knew I was with Damon ?" I asked surprised looking at Damon

"I didn't but now I do I just guess you would be with him thats all" I saw Damon smiling next to me

"Uhm.. okay then I see you at Bonny's Place bye"

"Ow Elena .. I think Damon and you would be nice together as a couple need to go bye "

And he hung up

"What ….Jer wait don't hang up …...shit" He is so going to pay for this

"please tell me you didn't hear this"

"well then I'm a liar and I dont lie to you Elena"

"Great just great I hope he wears his ring today because I'm gonna kill him myself this time"

I felt uncomfortable now thanks to Jeremy so I putted some music on

There was a nice song on the radio and I started to sing a long with the diffrent songs

But then something popped in my mind I wanted to ask Damon a few days ago but didnt really get the chance

"Damon how can you find out if you've been compelled "

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well after that night you and Stefan came to save me from Elija someone gave me my necklace back but I can't remember who gave it to me I can't remember strange isn't?"

"Just ask Stefan if he knows who gave it back to you maybe he gave it to you"

Damon POV

She cant find out I need to set her mind about something else because if she keeps trying to remember there is a chance that one day she will I can't let that happen

"So you are going to Bonny right? "

"Yes but why the suddenly change of the subject do you know who gave it to me Damon

I think there is something youre not telling me"

Please Elena not now why are you so damn stubborn somethimes I was thinking

"Cant I just ask about Bonny without being a suspect of something"

"I dont know but the way you act suddenly nervous makes me suspicious so just tell the truth"

"Okay I found it and brougt it to your house and then I leave as I can see you putted it back on

Nothing else "

"Youre hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is just so you know "

After we bought the things we needed we drove back in silence

When we were back at the boardinghouse she stepped out off the car and walked to her own car

"I'm gonna find out Damon if you like it or not "

"Then go find out about it then let me know how you think about it and after that don't bring it up again"

This wasn't the best moment for her to remember but If she wanted to know what has been happening at that moment she wish she wasn't so currious anymore that would be a lesson for her

**It's very late right now so I'm going to bed I'll Update soon I promise **

**If you have some ideas let me know **


	4. At Bonny's place

Chapter 4- at Bonny's place

I stood in front of Bonny's house when I was thinking about what Damon told me

"_Then go find out about it let me know how you think about it and don't bring it up again" _

Why didnt he just told me the truth when I asked him what he was hiding

Normally he always told me the truth he never lied to me

Bonny opened the door en Jeremy stood there behind her and asked me if brought the chocolat with me I gave it to her en she thanked me for it then we went inside

I was sitting on her couch and I was feeling tired Bonny was in the kitchen

"Heey Jer, why did you say that on the phone Damon heard everything"

"Sorry Elena it was a stupid joke I know but I meant what I told you Damon and you should be together"

"I love Stefan what are you talking about, me and Damon no way he is just a friend I thought you liked Stefan don't talk like that I'll get Stefan out no matter what and then we will be together again so Damon and me not gonna happen and why do you like Damon he killed you for gods sake"

"yeah I know but Damon is the one who can keep you safe and makes you smile with Stefan you only get that I'm bored face I don't like and he isn't as strong as Damon is and I'm sorry Elena but you dont look happy with Stefan anymore and I think you feel about that the same when you broke up with him "

"I didn't broke up with him because I wasnt happy I broke up wih him after Jenna almost died because of Katherine and I didn't want you or someone else to be the next one"

"so then tell me one thing why didn't you go back to Stefan after Katherine was in the tomb?"

Bonny walked in and was looking at us

"He guys what are you two talking about?"

Saved by the bell thank god

"oh uhm .. nothing uhm... sorry Bonny I know we didn't talk that much tonight but I'll call you later I'm going home I'm very tired I think I need some sleep , See you at home Jer bye Bonny love you and thank you for everyting?"

I gave her a hug and went home when I was home I walked up the stairs to my room

I was sitting on my bed and wanted to write in my diary but I was to tired so I just wanted to lay down and sleep.

But it still bothered me that I didn't knew a thing about the night Damon gave me my necklace back

I was soon sleeping and then I started dreaming...


	5. I remember

_**Chapter 5 – I remember**_

I step out of the shower and putted my PJ's on

I stood in front of the mirror and was watching myself I looked horrible

I went to my room when I saw Damon sitting there playing with something he held in his hand I couldnt see what it was

"_Cute PJ´s" _

"I'm tired Damon " I told him I didn't understand what he was doing here this late

He stood up and walked towards me and held up the vervain necklace

"Brought you this" I remembered Elija took it from me

"I thought that was gone" I told him

and he shook his head I thanked him and I wanted to take it from him but he pulled away

"please give it back" what was he doing why didnt he just give it to me

"_I just have to say something."_

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I asked him

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life" he replied, almost as if he was confused.

"Damon don't go there" Did he do something I don't want to hear it I can't take it right now

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it" There was a long pause until Damon said sincerely

"_I love you, Elena."_ Her mouth opened slightly in shock. She didn't know what to think. He looked into her eyes and continued

"_And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you."_ He paused for a second and swallowed

"_Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." _He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. Elena closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin in such a tender gesture.

It felt nice.

He stroked her face gently, his fingers moving from her forehead to her chin. He looked more serious and saddened than Elena had ever seen him, and it was heart-rending. He spoke in a quiet voice, full of suppressed emotion,

"_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this."_ He looked into her dark eyes and finished,

"_But you do." _His pupils dilated and a single tear fell and he putted my necklace on and suddenly he was gone

I stood there in my room surprised how I got my necklace back and went to bed

I woke up knowing what happened the night I got my necklace back so thats why he didnt wanted me to remember I looked at my alarm when I saw it was only just 5:30 in the morning

I putted some clothes on and run to my car I shower when I come back but I need to hear him say it again

Was it just a dream or did I just remembered what happened It must be I need some answers from him or I'll go crazy

Why do I feel like a girl you see on the television why am I nervous of seeing him why can't I just call him and ask him

Why do I feel like …. I love him … I really do

Damon was right the night he was drunk sitting on my bed telling me I lied to Stefan and to him and most of all I lied to myself

I started the car and drove as fast as I can to the boardinghouse

when I came there I stood there on the porch in front of the door when suddenly Rose walked outside and bumped into me

"Sorry Elena I didnt noticed you standing there go inside Damon needs to tell you something it's important it's about getting Stefan out he has a plan we worked al night to figure this thing out so you can be with Stefan again "

I looked at her and I didn't know what to say suddenly I felt like I can't breath

I felt so embarresed what was I doing here why did I wanted to tell Damon I loved him back

Rose was right Stefan was in there and when he comes out of the tomb we were supposed to be togheter again how could I do this to Stefan I'm just like Katherine I can't do this to Stefan

I was nearly about to cry and just right then Damon walked outside and I looked at him and knew I must kept it a secret Damon couldnt know about this feelings I had for him so I didn't tell him

"Wow Elena couldn't sleep or something it's very early come inside"

I wanted to just turn around and go back home but that would be suspisious then he would ask me whats wrong so I walked inside and pretended I came for something else

"Yeah your right I couldn't sleep so I was thinking about coming here and see if you had a plan getting Stefan out " I lied

"Yes I do but I can't tell it right now it was a long night so first I need some sleep or I'll be cranky the rest of the day

I was glad he didn't tell it right now so I told him " It's okay go to sleep in the mean time I'll read a book or something I don't mind I dont wanna be hanging around when you are cranky I don't like the cranky side of you" He smiled and then walked upstairs


	6. the plan

_**Chapter 6 – The plan**_

I came downstairs and find out Elena fell asleep on the couch wile reading a book

I didn't wanted to wake her up because I knew she didn't sleep much lately

and then suddenly in her sleep she said _"I love you too" _

I wish she said that to me once but she is probably dreaming about Stefan

Like she once told me it's always going to be Stefan

What if she remembered the night in her room would that change something I think not

"_Damon" _she murmurred still sleeping

I was surprised she dreamt about me to and then she opened her eyes

"_Goodmorning sweetheart, sleep well?" _pretending I didn't hear a thing she was saying in her sleep

"_Yes actually I did I guess I needed it" _she said wile stretching and went sitting in front of the firepace _"It's cold"_

"_want to have a blanket or something" _and she nodded

I grabbed a blanket and put it on her _"Better ?"_

"_Yes it is thanks thats nice of you but Damon Rose told me you had a plan by getting Stefan out"_

"_Yes but I need Bonny to ask something" _I told her and she frowned

"_She isnt strong enough"_

"_I know but maybe she knows some other witches or warlocks who can release the spell even if its for a minute to just get in get Stefan out and then to close it again and they can put some strenght from me Caroline and Rose in it te be strong enough somehow I don't know but Bonny did it before when she used the strenght with that new kids necklace maybe it works and then you can be with Stefan again" _I saw her face changing she suddenly looked sad

She stood up without saying a word and then walked to the kitchen

what did I do wrong did I say something wrong what's going on with Elena

Elena's POV

I didnt know what to say or what to do I knew Damon saw my face I needed to get away from him because I almost told him I remembered the night and that it's changing everything but now we have a really good plan and I think it will work but what if Stefan is back It's not fare to him

Will Stefan notice that my feelings had changed for him what if me loving Damon is just some stupid thing that flood my mind only because he told me he loved me and I needed comfort

Maybe when Stefan is back I realise I love him more then Damon

Damon walked into the kitchen and gave me a worried look

"_Did I say something wrong what's going on Elena talk to me I cant read your mind so you need to tell me was it a bad idea?" _He asked me and I was glad he cant read minds he wouldnt understand it just like I dont understand a thing about whats going on with me

"_It is a good idea but .." _I didn't knew what to tell him

"_But..what .. whats bothering you" _I needed to come up with an answer so I lied

"_It's just I missed Stefan and maybe he didn't missed me now he is with her" _

"_I'm sure he missed you who wouldnt miss you I know I would " _he smiled at me looking how I would react and then it slipped my mouth

"_I would miss you to Damon" _He looked surprised and then he laughed at me

"_Don't lie to me you hate me remember .." _I felt sorry for telling him that

"_Do you want to go to Stefan I could give you a ride if you want" _Why was he so nice to me after I act so bad to him lately but I nodded cause I needed to get out off here before I said something stupid again

When we were on our way to the tomb it felt like minutes were passing by very slow

we didnt speak I was just looking out of the window until we were there

He opened my door and I stepped out of the car

_"Don't worry I'm sure he likes to see you" _I gave him a little smile and stood in front of the tomb it felt weird standing there

I could almost hear my heart pounding myself I was sure Damon did and he grabbed my hand

_"I'm here for you waithing outside if you need me just call my name and I'll be there thats what friends are for"_

_"Not just a friend but my best friend" _he gave me a hug and I hugged him back I didn't want to let him go but I needed to talk to Stefan so I let go and get in the tomb

**So how do you people think of it so far let me know **

**please review and thanks again for reading !**


	7. Inside the tomb

_**Chapter 7 - inside the tomb **_

I went in the tomb to talk to Stefan I heard him laughing with Katherine so I stood there listening to what they were speaking about without letting them know I was there they were bringing up memories

Stefan:

_Heey Kat do you remember when I first saw you you looked at me and I was like O my god she's beautifull I need to know her_

Katherine:

_Yes I do remember I was thinking the same and you know Stefan maybe I acted like I was psychopatic bitch lately but I meant what I told you I never stopped loving you even if I walked around the earth for that long I never felt myself so drawn to somebody like I was drawn to you and still do and I knew I was making a mistake when I did all those things to you and Elena but I was just jealous and acted stupid and like a spoiled child and I wanted you back in my life so bad I don't like to admit it but I even used Damon way back then to make you jealous but then I felt sorry for him knowing he had search me for that long and when I was at your home hoping to see you Damon walked in and I kissed him just because I was so angry I wasn't the one you loved so I needed some kind of comfort and then he stopped and asked me to tell the truth for once and I did I told him I never loved him and that it was always you I saw his face and knew I broke his heart just like you broke mine when you told me you didn't love me so I didn't wanted to gave Damon any of false hope so I leave him there standing alone falling in peaces and walked away _

_I really love youStefan I still am after all those years_

Stefan:

_I know I still love you to that was the first reason I wanted to meet Elena just because she lookes like you but then I really fell in love with her I want to protect her no matter what and comfort her but now I'm in here with you I'm just confussed I love you but I love Elena to and I know I could trust her even if she is with Damon hanging out somewhere I know she wouldnt cheat on me with him but what bothers me is that they talk about everything with each other and being best friends again after there fight about Damon killing Jeremy in front of her she hated him and maybe it's not right to say but I hopefully hoped it would be that way for a long time I know she likes him deep inside even if she doesn't know it by herself and I feel like I'm losing her she even broke up with me I know it wasn't because of Damon instead it was because of you and when I come out of here I'm going back to her sorry Katherine but what we have is history even if I love you it doesn't matter I choose Elena_

Katherine:

_I understand but I wanted to ask you something just one thing and I leave you only with Elena pleasee..._

_Kiss me only once_

Elena's POV

I took a step forward and saw him kissing her I walked away thinking about what he told her he loved us both and he even kissed her I love Damon too but I didn't kiss or do something else with Damon how could he do that why didnt he just told her he didnt want to because of me he just did it without even thinking

and what a bitch she just admitted she used Damon after all these years of him searching for her now I understand why he just snapped that time in my room he putted on his switch after I told him the same as she did he just didn't want to feel more pain then he already did that time and then he killed Jeremy without remorse because of that switch

I think that if I was able to turn my switch I would do the same I would used it a lot lately after all that happened I sometimes want to shut it off myself to

I need to go I need to see Damon

I walked outside Stefan and Katherine didn't even noticed me when I was listening to them I wanted to get out of the tomb when suddenly Caroline stood there in front of me she heard the whole converastion of Stefan and Katherine and saw that I was crying at that time

I tripped over a branch and she helped me up

_"Elena are you okay" _she asked being worried about me

_"No I'm not why do I feel like I'm falling apart It's killing me It's breaking me I should have known I just want to get out of here as fast as I can" _

and I started to cry even harder

_"Would you like me to bring you home?" _she asked

I didnt knew what to do or where to go I didn't want to be alone right now

_"Could you bring me to the boardinghouse please" _I looked at her and she frowned a little

_"Why do you want to be there right now Damon is in there I saw him when I went to do my nails my nails looked awfull full of cuts and now they are beautifull again wanna see them I even got some kind of print on my nails just for fun in all kind of colors"_

_"Caroline please..I'm not very interested in your nails right now as you can see could you please bring me or else I'm going to walk there myself " _I almost begged her to bring me to Damon

_"ow yes sorry ofcourse I bring you over" _she gave me a smile and I gave her a little smile back


	8. I love you

_**Chapter 8- I Love you**_

He was already standing in the opening of the door and walked to me

and what I didn't expected was he didn't said a thing just took me in his arms

I saw Caroline standing behind him and held up her phone saying I texted him without sound but we understood each other

I knew her from when we were about just 5 years old I gave her a little nod and then tugged my face in Damons neck

I needed this I needed him around me It felt like I belonged in his arms he was really my best friend he was always there for me

when I was sad, or just needed someone to talk he was there he even saved me a couple of times

when I was in danger even If I treathen him bad he was still there for me

we walked inside the house togheter and I saw a letter on the table with my name on it

Dear Elena,

I would catch a grenade for you

take a wooden bullet straight to my brain for you

I would die for you just to keep you alive

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

cause what you don't understand is

I would go trought all this pain for you just to have you in my life

cause I think your amazing just the way you are

Nobody knows me like you do

I lose my mind when I'm with you

I know we have been trough a rough time

I want to tell you so much about my feelings for you

but it will only push you away because you love Stefan and not me

I know it will always be him like you said to me

But I do wanna tell you Isobel was right when she told you I am in love with you

And believe me I wanted to hide it but I cant not anymore

I fall in love with you more and more when I see you

And Elena please try to remember what I told you when I brought your necklace back

please try to remember think as deep as you can

and make youre decicion

I understand if you dont want to see me again

x D

I took another look at the letter and then putted it back in the envelope

Damon really has feelings for me so what I was dreaming off

Damon standind in my room with the necklace wasnt a dream it really did happened I really remembered

Damon was walked towards me with some drinks and saw the envelope I was still holding

" ...uhm you werent supposed to read it I wanted to trow it away cause I knew you would be angry"

"I'm not angry Damon" and I took a step closer and putted my hand on the side of his face while looking in his eyes

"You don't ... really I understand if you don't want to see me again I'm sorry Elena " and he was avoiding my eyes

"Don't you see it Damon how I act around you how you make my heartbeat go faster when you near me

I hear your voice,and I start to tremble and I never meant to feel this way because of Stefan but I do and I need to tell you something"

Damon looked a little scared all his walls were down and she could see the real Damon right now

He took a step back afraid about what she was about to tell him

"Damon I remember the night you were in my room and I.."

Suddenly Rose walked in and stood next to Damon and his walls were back where they were before with his famous smirk he said Hello to Rose

and then she gave him a kiss he didn't expected that as I could see on his face he shook is head

"Rose what are you doing here ?" He asked a little anoyed

"So you gonna play the asshole again alright I'll leave you two alone bye" She gave me an evil glare and walked out of the room

"Elena sorry this wasn't supposed to happend" what was it about them why did she acted so jealous when I was there with Damon

"So you remember right...what excactley do you remember?" he said to me

"Nothing Damon let it go I'm going home" when I was about to walk away he grabbed my arm

"Please tell me Elena .." he looked serious and then I bursted everything came out

"When I came here this morning I wanted to tell you I dreamt about that night I didn't knew if I was dreaming it or if it was something I remembered but after I was reading your letter I was sure it was a memory of you telling me you love me and I wanted to tell you I love you too I need you not only as my friend I fell in love with you too It wasnt supposed to happen I don't know why I feel this way about you With Stefan I felt loved and comforting but when I was with him I felt like I couldnt be myself like there was a wall standing between us and with you I feel free like I could breath passion without knowing it from each other when I'm in your arms I don't want to let go and I couldnt tell you this before because I wanted to speak to Stefan first see If I still loved him enough to be with him but when I was in the tomb after you left I heard them talking and he told her he loved the both of us but he chooses me over her en then they suddenly kissed and I wanted to get out of there as fast as can and Caroline was standing there and the only thing I could think off was that I wanted you comforting me and being around me you make me feel alive Damon I know Caroline texted you but what I liked the most was you didnt said anything you just hold me in your arms and it makes me feel safe when I'm with you and I know I told you I hated you but I don't hate you I understand everything I know Kathrine said the same as me when I told you it would always be Stefan and you just flipped the switch I think I would have done the same that time I just want to say it to you I really don't hate you but I love you Damon"

I looked at his face and I still was a little out of breath because everything I was hiding inside me came out en felt so relieved I finally told him the truth and he looked at me with his mouth half open just taking everything in like he couldnt believe it right away It really surprised him and then suddenly he looked me in the eyes and kissed me with so much love it was like firework

and we went to his room wile kissing me full passion and he slowly putted me on his bed trailing kisses from my mouth to my neck

then he said "A billion words couldnt decribe what I just feel for you but I know one thing for sure I love you Elena and nothing is going to change that"

I smiled at him and kissed him again wile I opened the buttons of his t-shirt and took it off he pulled my t shirt over my head and his hand touched me everywhere I moant and my hand went to his back pulling him closer to me I never felt this way before but I could get used to it and we made love all night

The next morning Damon's phone was vibrating it was a text from Bonny saying

**Today we gonna get Stefan out of the tomb I'll call Elena and Caroline and I'll be there in about 1 hour **

Damon looked at Elena who still was asleep next to him with her arm over his waist

What was he supposed to do now...

**And do you still like the story ? I'll hope so **

**as you can see in Damons letter to Elena **

**I used some things from the songtekst grenade and just the way you are by Bruno Mars**

**I was listening to it wile writhing and was thinking it would fit **

**Well if you like my story so far let me know **

**and as always I'll update as soon as I can **


	9. uncomfortable

_**chapter 9 - uncomfortable**_

"Elena wake up ... wake up I need to tell you something..."

"hmmmpf..what is it Damon what time is it?" I asked him

"Doesnt matter I got a textmessage from Bonny" I saw his worried face

"Is something wrong what is it?" I asked him

"We are going to get Stefan out of the tomb" He said

I was feeling excited but then I realised I spend the night with Damon

I saw him stiffen a little it when he saw my reaction

"Elena.. do you regret you spend the night with me"

"No I dont ... but what do I must say to Stefan"

"Well let me know what you are going to do okay I'm going to take a shower"

He stood up and walked to the bathroom without even looking at me

I didnt know what to tell Stefan and I was thinking about the conversation in the tomb he had with Katherine

He told her he picked me over her and the kiss they shared was a goodbye kiss afterall

I know it doesn't make it right he kissed her but even if he loved her for so long he picked me

so that makes me more worse than him I slept with Damon even if I was still officialy with Stefan and not with Damon

I'm even more worse then Katherine how could I do that to them both

I gave Damon false hope when I told him I loved him too and now Stefan is coming out of the tomb

Damon walked out of the bathroom and saw my face and I looked at him

A single tear slipping down my face he gave me a weak smile

"Now it's your turn to shower I see you downstairs I'll make you some breakfast and then we talk okay"

I nodded grabbed my clothes and walked into the shower

Damon POV

I saw her face after I came out of the shower and knew she regret spending the night with me even if she told me she didnt I knew

I feel myself being torn apart when I saw a tear rolling down her face she doesnt want te be with me she still loved my brother and I already knew she forgave him he kissed Katherine I hear her turning off the shower so I grabbed some eggs and made her some breakfast When I was done making breakfast I heard her coming down the stairs and walked into the kitchen

"Damon I..." she wanted to tell me something but I cut her off

"Please Elena first eat okay then tell me everything" She nodded and I felt awkward

But I knew I must convince her somehow I really loved her

"Elena I need to tell you something first" She looked at me and I took a deep breath not knowing how to say this

"I really love you Elena and It's that I love why I cant be selfish with you like I told you before and even if I hope you would really love me back my brother is the safest choice for you so I'm going to leave you alone so you can think things over and over before you make youre final decision even if you choose my brother I want you to be a 100 % sure about it because I want to see you happy okay I will be there for you always I rather have you in my life as a friend than not having you at all"

She gave ma a little nod and then she said

"I do love you Damon but I love Stefan too and at this moment I don't know who I want to be with I need to think"

"I know .. " I gave her a hug and then she walked away she was standing by the door when shee gave me a little smile and turns around walking out of the door

Elena POV

I was sitting on the porch steps at my house thinking about the things Damon and I said to each other when Bonny called me

"Hi Bonny" wishing she wouldnt notice I sound depressed

"Heey whats wrong you sound so .. well I don't know but I do know you not happy hearing your voice like that "

Off course she knew me better that anyone but I acted like I was just tired and didn't knew about her texting Damon this mornig

"No I just woke up so spill why are you calling?" I lied

"I know a way to get Stefan out of the tomb Luca is going to help me his dad has a collection of grimores and then I need Damons strenght and Caroline to actually do this so I'll be at the tomb in about an half an hour do I see you there or Should I pick you up"

"I see you there bye Bonny and thanks again for helping me getting Stefan out"

"okay see you there bye Elena" and I hung up the phone already walking to my car I wanted to be there before the rest was coming

I drove to the tomb

standing at the entrance of the tomb I took a deep breath and walked inside

"Stefan ! "

I heard him walking to me when I finally saw him he gave me a big smile

"I missed you so much Elena how are you doing? Where is Damon did he do something" He asked

"No he was nice to me he is on his way with Bonny Luca and Caroline we have a plan getting you out of here"

I felt myself ashamed by what I did to him

"Elena why did you come here all alone you know Elija is still out there it's not safe"

He did it again made me feel like a was a little child who needed protection all the time

"Stefan please I'm old enough to know how to take care off myself" I said to him

"Sorry Stefan I just missed you and want to hug you and I'm just tired okay I didnt want to react like that sorry"

"Doesnt matter Elena I love you I'm glad youre here"

"Me too"

Damons POV

I was standing at the entrance of the tomb when I heard Elena and Stefan talking

_"Sorry Stefan I just missed you and want to hug you and I'm just tired okay I didnt want to react like that sorry"_

_"Doesnt matter Elena I love you I'm glad youre here"_

_"Me too" _

I just wanted to turn around and leave right away but I couldnt I know I must help to get Stefan out

I walked in and saw Elena standing there with Stefan so I acted like there was nothing going on

"He little brother missed me" and walked to them avoiding Elena's eyes

"Actually I did but don't tell anyone" he laughed

"Thanks for taking care off Elena" I nodded and saw Elena watching me she gave me a weak smile

and I winked at her letting her know this would be our secret

Bonny arrived with the rest and we looked in the grimore to see how we could work this out the best

I watched Luca and Bonny to do that witchy thing and then we all putted our hands togheter

I held Elena's hand and she gave me a little squeese I winked at her and then suddenly we heard a loud noise like scratching nails on the walls

Bonny let go of Luca's hand and was shaking terribly Luca told us to let go of each others hands so we did even if I didnt wanted to let go off Elena's hand

she stayed close to me looking at me

"It didn't work Damon It didnt work what do we do now" and she started to cry I just held her not knowing what to say or do how could this not work

I saw Stefan looking at me and Elena and saw he was jealous well he had every right to be I was thinking feeling myself getting uncomfortable every second

We said goodbye and drove home

When I got home I saw Rose sitting in a chair

"Heey handsome your late..how did it go"

"What are you doing here Rose get out you know where the door is" I really wanted to be alone right now

"Why do you act like that is it because of Elena because I know you love her Damon and I only wanted to be a friend now I know why you don't have friends and do you want to know why Damon because you shut everyone and everything out stop doing that your not helping yourself believe me let me help you"

"I don't need help Rose I just want to be alone right now so just go" she stands up en walked to me and I took a step back

"I'm not going Damon"

"Okay then stay here as long as you want whatever If your not going then I'm going"

"I'll be here when you come back"

"Whatever.."

I walked out of the door and drove to the grill


	10. Deal or no Deal

_**chapter 10- Deal or no Deal**_

I was sitting on my bed when Jenna called me from downstairs

"Elena could you please help me with these boxes"

I stood up and walked downstairs when I saw Jenna searching for something

She picked a box out of the closet

"Whats that Jenna"

"Ow some things from your parents about the history off mystic falls"

Suddenly when Jenna closed the door of the closet Elija was standing there I was in shock seeing him in front of me inside my house

No not again Jenna first Katherine and now Elija I was thinking

"He I'm Elija.." and he gave me smile of victory I didnt say anything I was still in a shock and deeply scared of what was going to happen

"Elija is new in town doing research about Mystic Falls"

"It's a pleasure" and he gave me his hand I took it so Jenna wouldnt notice

"You know your welcome to stay here and rummage threw this stuff or Elena and me could help you load it into your car"

"Or I could pick it up tomorrow" I just looked at him still not saying one word and I get more and more scared every second

"Also a good plan"Jenna was saying to him and I didnt like it for one bit I just hoped he was leaving as soon as possible

"Thank you Jenna for inviting me into your house hope to see you again sometime sooner"

He turned around and he was leaving

I ran upstairs looking if Jeremy was oke when I knocked on his door I suddenly saw Elija standing there threatning me with his eyes so I made something up to get Jeremy out of here

Jeremy opened his door standind in the entrance of his room

"what wrong Elena"

"Jenna asked if you could help her downstairs " I lied

He walked downstairs and it was only me standing with Elija on that same spot

"That's a wise choice" he gave me another creepy smile

I didnt wanted to show him I was scared although I knew he knew I was

"What do you want" I asked

"It's time you and I have a nice chat" and we walked to my room before Jeremy was back

"Forget the introduction I mean your family no harm"

"Why did you killed those vampires when they were trying to take me" I couldnt help asking him I just wanted to know

"I don't want you to be taken , Klaus is the most feared and hated by the originals but those who feared him are the most desperate for his approval,

When Its about the doppelganger there is a line of vampires he has to take you and I cant have that" he said selfish

"Isnt that what you were trying to do"

"Let say my goal is to not to break the curse" I didnt understand I thought he did it because of the curse

"So what is your goal" I asked him

"Klaus his obsession is making him paranoid he is a rec loose he only trust those who are in his immidiate circle"

I thought he was in that circle too

"Like you"

"Not anymore" I dont know why but somehow he reminded me of damon he is acting like he is so hard but it's just a mask I was for sure

"you don't know where he is do you?" and then suddenly I realised it

"So you gonna use me to try him out" I was the bait

"Well to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed"

I wasn't sure If I could trust him

"How do I know that your telling me the truth" I asked him

"If I wasnt meanly truthfull your family would be dead and I was taking you to Klaus right now instead I'm offering you a deal"

First I was scared of him killing me and now I'm making some sort of deal with him what did he want me to do

"What kind of deal"

"Do nothing,do nothing live your life stop fighting and when the time is right you and I shall draw Klaus out and your friends stay unharmed"

"and then what.."

"Then I kill him"

"Just Like that" I asked

"Just like that.."

"I'm a man of my word Elena I make a deal I keep a deal" He told me and I somehow believed him

"How are you going to be able to keep everyone safe" I do anything just to keep my friends and family safe

"I notice you have a friend Bonny isn't she seems to handle the gift of magic I have some friends with some of those gifts" I was surprised

"You know witches"

"together we can protect everybody that matters to you , so do wehave a deal ?"

If he knows powerfull witches maybe he can get Stefan out and if he wants something from me I want something from him

"I need you to do one more thing for me"

"Are we negotiating now" I didnt expected this from me so I stayed put

"Yes we do If you get Stefan out we have a deal"

"Oke that seems fare to me we have a deal" and then he disappeared out of my room

I was sitting by the window thinking about Stefan if he is back I choose him I want everything to be as it was but what do I must say to Damon Stefan may never know about me and Damon

suddenly Stefan was standing in my room I ran to him hugged him kissed him and never wanted to let go of him I really missed him but deep inside I knew Stefan could make ne feel as comforted as I am with Damon I felt sorry for Damon I gave him false hope how could I do that to him I need to talk to him tomorrow morning I'll go to the boarding house but now It's only me and Stefan we will going to get trough this everything is going to be like it was before

_**What do you think is she right is it going to be like it was before if they both fight for it or will she realise she love Damon more than Stefan? **_

_**Well let me know how you think about it I hope you still like to read my story **_

_**Please Review !**_

_**I'm already working on chapter 11 and I'll update as soon as possible **_


	11. the grill

Chapter 11 - the grill

I was sitting at the bar when a women asked someone if they knew Mason

I turned around and saw a girl standing in the back of the grill when the man she was asking about Mason told her he didn't know she turned around and went sitting next to me bad timing I was already pissed off and now she is asking about the stupid wolf I killed

What does she want with Mason who is she ?

"Hi I'm Damon and you are.."

"I'm Jules"

"Well you look like you have a rough day maybe I can cheer you up?"

"Do you know a man called Mason Lockwood I'm looking for him "

"What do you want with Mason"

"He's my friend "

"Well I'm sorry to inform you you problably won't find him"

"Why not"

"You should leave town" I started to threatning her

"You threatning me"

"Hmmmm..." like it wasnt obvious duh...

"On a full moon how stupid are you"

"You think I'm affraid of you" I hated her already

"No I dont thats your vampire arrogance you should be I sniffed you out the moment you hit the bar

tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me You've been marked" She looked at me then she turned around and walked out of the grill

So she is a werewolf

I payed the bartender and went home

I stepped outside when I saw Alaric I told him about Jules

"Damon are you stupid look up she wasnt kidding It's a full moon tonight be carefull"

"She pissed me of and you know I dont like werewolfs so ..." I joked around

"You really shouldnt have done that" he told me and I went to my car

When I came to the boardinghouse I saw Rose's car standing in front of the house

what is she still doing here

I went in when I saw her standing in the livingroom

"Still here what do you want"

"I want to apologise" Okay now she is talking about the night she and Elena went to slater's house when Elija showed up

"just admit you don't have anyelse to go"

"I'm sorry about Elena I wasnt thinking straight I didnt knew she had a dead wish but I called you I was trying to make right , are yyou okay I'm really sorry Damon and your right I dont have anyoneelse to go"

"There is nothing in here for you rose" I dont want to talk about Elena right now

"Well then..."

And suddenly we heared glasses breaking so we went to the window who was broken when suddenly a wolf was standing in front of us and jumped on Rose and bit her in her shoulder

I took a silver sword and stabbed the wolf who was running away I looked at Rose she was lying on the floor

"Damon.." I ran to her when I saw her shoulder bleeding

"How bad is it?" I asked her a little in shock

"It hurts .." I looked at it and saw it was already healing

"It's healing" I saw how scared she was and held her in my arms comfoting her

"O my god I thought a werewolfbite would be fatefull and..." now she was crying

"Problably it's not you are going to be okay" I told her

We sat down on the couch for a wile and then she went to the shower

I picked up the broked glasses from the floor when I heard Rose coming downstairs

"So please can you tell me what happened what did you do to piss off that wolf so bad she wanted to attack you"

I told her what happened in the grill with Jules and gave Caroline a call asking about Tyler

"I talked to Caroline she said Tyler was all locked up"

"So it was Jules the other werewolf the one who wanted to attack you"

"Yeah..I'm sorry I picked the fight with her she was coming after me" I really felt sorry for Rose this wasnt supposed to happen

"Well everything ended as well" she smiled at me

"Are you healed"

"Yeah it seems that way"

"Rose uhm.. I'm happy that what they say about a werewolf bite was fake and that they just made it up to keep vampires away"

"Lucky me" she smiled at me and I smiled back when she said

"I'm going to stay and help you"

"Help me with what " I asked her a little surprised

"Safe Elena protect Elena the whole thing Elena"

"Really why? "

"Because I believe in friendship and you can use all the friends you can get"

"just friends"

"Yes Damon Just friends"

I knew Elena would choose Stefan so I putted all my feelings for Elena away

and kissed her

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"I dont love man who love other women ...but.. that doesnt mean I cant comfy you as a special friend"

"I think I like you " and kissed her again when we suddenly came to an halt when I touched her shoulder and looked at it

"O shit.."

"O my god Damon am I still going to die " she asked me suddenly very scared

"You are already dead" I made a joke because I didn't knew what to say to her

"Not joking on me now Damon I'm still going to die it's starting to hurt again what's happening to me Damon "

"I dont know but it's my fault so I'm going to set this right" I grabbed my jacket and kissed her on the forehead

"Don't leave me alone Damon please.."

"shh .. Its going to be okay I'm going to Jules she is going to tell me whats the cure for this or I'll kill her this time"

"No Damon please dont you gonna get hurt"

I didnt listen I walked outside and went to Alaric to see if he knows some cure or something to fix this

and then I saw Jules walking

I stopped the car and went to her

"what did you do you bitch you are going to give me some answers"

"How is your friend doing .. Rose is that her name?"

"Tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't have to kill you"

"Has the chills started yet? The unbearable pain?"

"Did I mention the dementia?"

She made me more angry every second and I realise there was no cure for it a vampire can die

"You want a cure ...take a stake and drive it to her heart"

Rose POV

Damon is risking his life right now for me I cant let that happen I need to stop him but I cant do it myself it's hurting more and more it's killing me I can feel it

I tried to grab my phone and call Elena she is the only one who can stop him now...

It was hard to grab my phone from the side table because of the pain but I finally manage to do it so I called Elena

"Hello..who is this?" I heard her sleepy voice on the phone

"Elena ... you need to find Damon I've been biten by a werewolf he is going after her you need to stop him"

"O my god Rose are you okay what happened I'll try to find him do you know where he is " She sounded worried

"Please Elena I'll tell you everything later you need to hurry up now you are the only one who can stop him he loves you so he will listen to you"

"Okay I'm going I'll call you as soon as I heard something about Damon keep strong" she hung up

Elena POV

I need to get to Damon I dont want him to get hurt or get killed by a werewolf I need him

I ran to my car still in my pj's but I didnt care

I drove as fast as I can when I saw him arguing with a women

When I looked at that women I saw her shaking and I new she was a the wolf who bit Rose I stood in front of Damon

" Touch my friend and I'll will kill you" I told her

"So you need protection from a human" the women said

"Elena get out of my way and dont want you to get hurt to and I dont need your protection"

"Damon are you crazy I love you I dont want to lose you get in the car we are going home Rose need you right now this doesnt solve anything"

"aaagh so the girl loves you ...she even comes here in her pj's " she started to laugh

"Shut up stupid dog go grab a bone or something" I told her angry

"I already grabbed something uhm what's was her name .. o yeah Rose.."

I wanted to slap her but Damon pulled me away from her and walked with me till we were in my car

"I'll bring you home and tomorrow we gonna get a cure somehow for Rose and made up a new plan to get Stefan out come on"

"Damon , Stefan is already out of the tomb he is at my house"

he looked at me in shock

"what did you say"

"I made a deal with Elija I'm going to tell you everything tomorrow but now we are going to Rose she need you right now"

"Elena are you crazy and if Stefan is at your house what are you doing here when were you planning on telling me all this"

"I know it's a surprise for you but Stefan is finally out isnt that great"

"yeah for you it is but he is at your house so you made you desision I guess "

"Damon not now"

"He is sleeping in your bed now I guess so you did it's oke Elena I already saw this one coming stop the car"

"Damon please dont do this we are almost there"

"Elena ..Stop the car right now! "

I stopped the car and he get out of it without saying a single word again and ran away

O no what did I do

when Rose called me I realise I dont wanna lose Damon I cant lose him I do love him

why does this happening to me I need him Why am I doing this to them and myself

Why did I think that if Stefan came out of the tomb it will be all back to normal I'm starting to lie to myself again

and everytime i said I dont want them to get hurt I didnt realise that its me who is hurting them

I started the car again and drove to the boardinghouse to see how Rose was doing and to talk to Damon before Stefan does


	12. Don't want to die

Chapter 12 – don't want to die

Rose opened the door for me and gave me a hug

"Thank you Elena, I knew you were the right person to do this he will only listen to you."

"No thanks is he home"

"He was for a few seconds and then he left again he said he would be back in about a hour why?"

"I did something stupid Rose …."

"What happened tell me maybe I can help you"

I didn't know how to explain this myself

"Rose have you ever been in love I mean really in love like you think about that guy every second of the day"

"As you know I have been walking on this earth for a while so It happened to me a lot why are you asking"

"You know Stefan is my boyfriend for a wile now even if I broke up with him a few weeks ago but we are together again and I really love him but it doesn't feel the same as it was before and I thought that we will get over that and now my head is saying don't break up with him he is safe, loyal and he loves you and you love him but my heart is saying let him go and go for your true love"

"Elena are you saying you love someone else"

And suddenly I started to cry

"Well that's the answer what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Rose but I don't want to hurt them anymore I can't do that to them they will Hate each other and I don't want to be the one who causes all that"

"I'm sorry Elena but you must choose between them if you want to move on with Stefan you must be honest with him tell him how you feel and maybe it will all be alright go on a trip or something so you two can be alone and talk about all kind of things and maybe you can feel yourself more drawn to him after that"

"O my god Rose that's a great idea I'm going on a trip with Stefan so I can sort things out"

And then I heard Stefan

"Where are we going?"

I turned and saw him smile so I guess he didn't heard the rest..Lucky me

And then Damon step into the room and looked at me

"Elena what are you doing here " he said with a sarcastic voice

Stefan looked at Damon and then he looked at me

Damon shook his head and walked upstairs to his room

"Damon please .. don't do this" I shout at him not wanting him to go

"Elena what happened to you and Damon"

"Nothing important Stefan just let it go we only had a little disagreement with each other"

He looked at me and he knew there was more I wasn't telling him

So I changed the subject

"So Stefan I have a question "

"What about"

"I know you've been in the most beautiful places on earth but is there a place you want to see once more"

"Yes a few places actually, why? is this about that trip you were talking about with Rose"

"Yes I was thinking maybe we can go on a trip together"

"That's a good idea where do you want to go ?"

"I don't care as long as we are together maybe Las Vegas I never been there before are you"

"yes but if you want to go there then pack you bags cause we are leaving"

I smiled and gave him a hug and went home to get my stuff

Maybe if Stefan and I spend some quality time then my feelings for Damon disappear and it would be okay again

Damon POV

So first she is telling me she loves me and now she going on a trip to Las Vegas with Stefan

Why is she doing this why cant she be honest with herself and admit she loves me more

I was getting angry again so I took a shower to cool down and when I was finished

I putted my clothes on and went downstairs seeing Stefan was arranging the trip on the telephone

And Elena struggling with her suitcases by the door

"Need some help with that" I brought the suitcases in and I gave her a fake smile

And she smiled back

"Thanks again Damon, can we talk " I nodded and we walked to the kitchen

"I'm sorry for everything I don't want to hurt you more than I already do so I'm going on a trip with Stefan so we can have some quality time we really need that"

"Why are you running" she looked at me like she was going to cry but she didn't

"I'm not running Damon, we cannot be together I'm with Stefan I will always love Stefan"

"Elena stop lying to me and most of all stop lying to yourself Why are you doing this"

"I cant do this Damon" and she wanted to walk out of the kitchen

I stood in front of her and grabbed her arm

"I will fight for you no matter what" and then I let her walk out so she can go to Stefan

But instead of going to Stefan she grabbed her jacket and went out

Leaving her suitcases inside so I knew she didn't go far

A little while later a wanted to get some fresh air so I walked outside and saw her sitting on the stairs of the porch writing in her diary so I leave her alone so she could think

Elena's POV

While I was writing in my diary I saw Damon leaving the house I looked at him and he gave me a smile of understanding and walked away so I grabbed my pencil and started to write again when Stefan came out and came sitting next to me

"And did you booked the flight to Las Vegas"

"Yes but the plane is leaving in about 2 hours"

"Okay .." I gave him a quick kiss and grabbed my diary and putted in my purse

I went to the kitchen to get something to drink when I heard Stefan's phone ringing

He picked up the phone

"Damon what's wrong chill out I cant hear what you are saying calm down"

I started to worry and called Rose who left the house earlier

It went straight to voicemail

I wanted to know what was happening to Damon and why was Rose not picking up her phone

Stefan looked worried too when he hung up the phone

"Elena grab your suitcases we are leaving immediately hurry up"

"Stefan what's wrong "

"Its Rose she has so much pain she started to drink a lot of blood and she wants to kill you"

"What why I was just having a nice chat with her a few hours ago what happened why me"

"She has a lot of pain so she use the mind switch so she hasn't any emotions at all except the pain she wouldn't even recognize you right now Damon followed her but he lost her and he thinks she is going after you right now I'm not strong enough to keep you safe Elena I'm going to get my stuff together an then we leave this house be ready"

"Okay .."

I grabbed the glass and putted it in the dishwasher when I heard a cracking noise behind me

When I turned around I saw Rose she has blood on her hands and allover her chin and she was ready to attack me

I slowly started to walk away and she was coming after me

"Rose stop it it's me Elena"

She kept walking to me with bloodlust in her eyes I started to run even if I knew she would be faster than me so I took a quick look around and saw the big window

I ran as fast as I can and opened it I knew the light of the sun would burn on her so If I stood in the sun she cannot kill me

She left but I was affraid so I kept standing there holding my breath out of fear shaking

When I didn't saw her anymore I ran to Stefan's room and heard footsteps coming

"I know where you are.." Rose said

I looked around in Stefan's room and saw Stefan's suitcase on the bed but where was Stefan I walked over to the dresser to search for something to keep myself safe when I saw a stake

I grabbed it and held it in front of me in case she comes in

I heard a loud noise coming from the hallway outside Stefan's room

I saw a big mirror on the left side of the room and in that mirror I saw Stefan lying on the floor

I ran to him still holding the stake in my right hand

"Stefan wake up please ..please I need you wake up " but he was unconscious so he didn't woke up

I heard a big bang on the door and then the noise stopped

I needed to get out of here before she came back so I took a deep breath and walked to the door

I slowly opened the door and took a look outside the room across the hallway she was gone

I walked downstairs silent as possible and grabbed my phone trying to call Damon

No answer I tried again and then he picked up

"Elena where are you are you okay are you and Stefan safe? Please tell me you and Stefan get out in time"

I started to cry

"No Damon I'm afraid she wanted to kill me where are you Stefan is unconscious and Rose she was after me she is gone now I don't know where she is please tell me you are okay"

"I am now she hit me with something and then I blacked out I woke up when I heard my phone ringing seeing it was you"

"Please come as fast as you can I don't want to be alone what if she comes back "

"Elena please listen to me carefully go to my room go in and lock the door there is a little black box in my dresser take it there is a little bottle in it with vervain liquid drink it when she bites you she will be passed out like when I bit Caroline

She wont be passed out for long but in the meantime I'll be there after that hide yourself in my bathroom and lock that door also"

"I will and Damon if I don't survive this …"

"You are going to survive this don't talk like that be there in a few seconds"

I hung up the phone and ran as quickly as I can to Damon's room and did what he told me to do

I brought the stake with me

I was sitting in his bathroom afraid of what was going to happen when I heard someone open his bedroom door

O no she knows where I am she is going to get me and then I heard Stefan's voice

"Elena open up it's me"

I opened the door and saw Stefan and Damon standing in front of me

This time I ran to Damon putted my arms around him and started to cry again

"I thought I was going to die did you found Rose she want to kill me I was so afraid"

"Shh … everything will be alright" He putted his arms around me

I turned around seeing Stefan's sad face

"Are you okay Stefan"

"Yeah I'm fine but what are we going to do with Rose"

"She has a lot of pain Stefan I think she is going to die soon"

"What are you saying Elena that we must kill her because she is already going to die"

"Stefan she is already going to die because of the werewolf bite"

"She isn't going to die a vampire can't die of sickness the bite causes"

Then Damon steps in

"Stefan sometimes vampires can die don't you get it you saw her she is a walking zombie"

"Maybe we can find something"

"Listen to me we won't find a cure for it because there isn't and this is all my fault because I picked the fight with Jules It was supposed to be me who was the one that's going to die and now Rose is"

He looked at me and then he spoke to again

"Rose is still one of my only friends I have and I'm doing everything to help her if I could but I cant the only thing I can do is kill her so she wont have any more pain I love her and she doesn't deserve all this"

I felt a sting in my heart when Damon said that to Stefan he loves Rose so he lied when he told me he loved me

Damon POV

I loved Rose but not the way I love Elena I loved Rose as a friend and nothing more

I knew this would hurt Elena but it was the best I can say for now so Stefan wont be suspicious about me and Elena

I saw he was jealous when she ran to me when she came out of the bathroom

I will tell her that later but now she has to leave this town before Rose comes back

I saw her hiding her tears and she couldn't even look at me anymore

"Go to Las Vegas I'll handle Rose youre plane is leaving in about 20 minutes"

Stefan nodded and they walked out of the room to get his stuff and Elena's

Telling Elena

"Remember what I told you in the Kitchen before you walked out"

She looked at me with hurt in her eyes

"Why shall I remember that If you only just lied to me why would you fight for me when it was Rose you loved"

And then she walked away

I Whispered to myself, I will fight for you Elena always

**Like I always ask you to do **

**Please review this story let me know if you like it **

**I'll promise to update soon **

**And I want to thank those people who already reviewed the story **

**Cant wait until the show starts again to give me some more inspiration for the storyline **

**If you have any suggestions let me know**


	13. Las Vegas

chapter 13 las vegas

I was sitting in the car with Stefan I was looking outside my window

Wile we were driving I was thinking about the old times

Before al this started before the vampires the witches the werewolves and the accident with my parents I loved this place

I was as happy as you can be I had a lot of friends including Bonny and Caroline who also became supernatural

We always stick together like normal girls we went shopping at the mall sleepovers and normal conversations about boys and stuff

but now it didnt matter anymore because I became the doppelganger and everything changes

After the accident I broke up with Matt and wanted a new start and then I saw Stefan he was sweet and caring

I remember sitting in the classroom when I recieved a text mesage from Bonny

that Stefan was staring at me I turned around and saw him looking at me

I saw his eyes they were beautiful and fell for him immidiatley

Later that day I went to the cemetery when I saw a crow

first I wasnt affraid I thought it was just a bird and then the bird creepes me out and started to run when I saw Stefan and we had our first talk

and then suddenly he was gone

now I know it was because of the blood on my leg

But later when I went to the boardinghouse for Stefan I ran into Damon

I was surprised and I remember that I was thinking wow I think I went for the wrong brother

Damon was hot looking beautifull eyes especially the color of his eyes icy blue ones

and he has a sexy smile and he told me about Katherine "the ex"

After that I started to disslike him because of what he did to Caroline to Vicky and he even attacked Bonny

But there was also a change in him I started to like him more when he showed me he wasnt as bad as he is

I started to understand why he did all that

After all he did to find Katherine she didnt even loved him she only used him for all those years he was searching for her and for what

only to find himself torn apart by her and I was doing exactly the same

But then he admitted he loved Rose I knew she became a good friend of him but I didnt knew he loved her

And now I'm sitting in this car with Stefan no songs playing on the radio we dont talk nothing

With Damon we had fun when we went to Giorgia we talked a lot we were laughing we were really bonding

I miss Damon but I knew there was no Damon and me anymore I need him to get out of my head and out of my heart

and a tear role down my face and wiped it away immidiatley before Stefan could see it

we arrived at the airport

I stepped out of the car and grabbed my suitcases

"Elena do you really want to go"

"Yeah why ?" I asked him I acted like there was nothing wrong

"I dont know you just seems to be.."

"There's nothing Stefan just drop it I'm just stressed out because of the long drive and almost being killed today by Rose" I spit at him and almost immediatley felt sorry for it

"Okay I get it sorry Elena I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay Stefan You dont need to apologise for anything I do but now we just need to hurry up and check ouselfs in before the plane leaves okay"

He nodded and we went to check ourselfs in when I recieved a text from Damon

**Elena I'm sorry for everything **

**I hope Las Vegas would be fun **

**miss you **

**xx D **

I deleted it and went in the plane

A few hours later we were there and we grab a taxi to our Resort

I was in front when I looked up it was a huge building with a casino a jewelry shop and a spa and there was a lot more you could do in here

and then we went to our room

The room was beautiful white flower everywhere even on our bed

there were 2 white roses on each pillow

"wow Stefan the room is beautiful"

"Yeah I know for me it's a bit to much but Damon said you would like this more"

Damon knew I would like this he knew me too well sometimes I didnt saw this one coming

I looked out of the window and the view was beautifull

"Well Damon was right I love this"

"What do you want to do first"

"First I'm gonna take a shower and then we go downstairs and take a look around"

"Okay"

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror

"okay Elena you can do this you are a big girl and you and Stefan will be back to were it was before"

I went out of the bathroom

"Stefan would you like to shower with me" I flirted a little

He looked a little surprised at me and then he went in to bathroom

I took off my clothes and went into the shower he came after me and then we stood there underneath to shower he didnt even look at me or touched me

"Stefan whats wrong you saw me naked before remember"

"Yeah sorry I didnt want to do anything you dont want me to"

"Are you kidding me I asked you to shower with me hello don't you get it" and I gave him a smile

I gave him a kiss and he began to touch me everywhere the water became warmer and was streaming down my back

We made love in there and then he went out to dry himself off and I stayed a little bit longer

Wile I was in there I began to think about Damon again

why do I feel like there is no passion between me and Stefan when I was with Damon It was like firework allover

I want to have those feelings with Stefan to

Like when I look into Damons eyes I'll drown into the dept of it and with Stefan there's nothing what am I doing

I sat down and started to cry Stefan came into the bathroom and asked me what was wrong

"nothing I got soap in my eyes" I lied

and he went out again

I turned off the shower and grabbed an towel

I putted some clothes on and putted on some make up and did my hair

I looked in the mirror again and then went out of the bathroom

Stefan was reading a book

"What do you think"

"You look amazing Elena"

"Well thank you Stefan shall we go into the restaurant I'm a little hungry"

We went downstairs into the lobby when Stefan asked for a table for two

I was looking around when I got a text again

**Do you like the Palm Casino Resort?**

**I hope youre not still mad at me **

**I got a surprise for you ask at the desk if there is any mail for you**

**x D**

What was he talking about I went to the desk and asked if we recieved any mail and there was a little package with my name on it

I opened it and saw a beautifull necklace in it and a little note

_Just as beautiful as you are_

I put the necklace on and went searching for Stefan

when I saw him he waved at me and pointed at a table in a dark corner

I sat down and Stefan came sitting in front of me when a butler came picking up our orders

he took my hand and looked at me

"Whats bothering you Elena why cant you tell me whats going on I'm here for you"

"It's nothing Stefan It's just that I miss my friends and family everybody is in danger because of me and Rose almost killed me I didn't expect that after I opened up to her In the beginning I hated her but then I realised she just wanted to stop running after all those years with Trevor giving me to Elija was just that kind of a little bit of hope for freedom and Elija just killed Trevor in front of her and she felt lost because she didnt have someone to lean on anymore and then she came to the boardinghouse because Lexi told her you are the good brother but instead she developed a friendship with Damon she even tried to save Damon from Jules and stepped in front of Damon and got bitten by the werewolf bitch and I saw a big change in Damon I saw he really cared about her he felt himself guilty and even if Roses wanted to kill me I'm not mad at her it was the dementia who causes this Rose wouldt do this to me and now she is going to die I felt comfortable with her she became a friend of me I talked to her about my feelings and for the very first time it felt like someone understands me I can talk to jenna but not about the issues I have with vampires and werewolfs and Bonny is you know she dont like vampires but she is doing it for me buttt still there is a wall when i want to talk about it and Caroline is a vampire herself now and she is dealing with Tyler becoming a werewolf and matt who wants her back she has issues on her own and Damon ... I really wanted to hate him after what he did to Jeremy but I couldnt I tried I really did but now we became friends again when you were in the tomb he was there for me and now he is dealing with Rose if Rose is dead I dont know what he will do he could just snap in a second and be the old Damon again and go on a killing spree and I dont want that to happen ... we need to go back Stefan "

"Why Damon can handle it just take a time out and make fun of your time being here and sorry I just needed to ask you this because I never saw it on you before where did you get that necklace my father gave it to my mother when he proposed her to marry him"

"Damon gave it to me I understand If you want it back I didnt know it was your mother's necklace"

"No no thats not what I mean I want you to have it more that anyone It look beautifull on you Damon really cares about you or else he wouldnt give it to you"

I didnt know what to say when the butler came to us with our food we ate in silence and after that we went to our room

I was sitting on the bed when Stefan came sitting next to me

"You really want to go back don't you?"

"I'm sorry Stefan ..."

"It's okay just go to bed and tomorrow morning we leave and go back to Mystic Falls"

I went to bed and before I fell in sleep I said to Stefan

"Thanks for understanding I love you "

and I remembered myself saying I love you to Damon

and then I fell in sleep


End file.
